Fichier:【Utatane Piko】Remember (Romaji
Description This is only a reprint from Nico Nico Douga: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm13007968 Produced by: Kannakuzu Title: "Remember" I did NOT make this! English lyrics are from Blacksaingrain, I did not translate them! Romaji lyrics: (I translated them from japanese to romaji with romaji.org so there can be typos etc.) yozakura mai mitore ta sakamichi ima demo kimi wa oboe teimasuka ? zutto boku wa ano bi wo wasure nai hajimete waratta kimi wo me ga au sono shunkan kokyuu wo tome ta naze daka omou youni hanase nakatta kimi mo "onaji dayo" to iu kedo boku no houga yappari kodomo mitaide tere kakushi waratta honoo egaku tairin no hanabi ima demo kimi wa oboe teimasuka ? zutto boku wa ano bi wo wasure nai hanashi ta tagai no yume wo dare yori daiji dato omoe ta ima gazutto saki mo kawa razuni tsuduku to sou utagawa zu shinji ta kurenai chiri some age ta keshiki ima demo kimi wa oboe teimasuka ? zutto boku wa ano bi wo wasure nai tsunai da teno atatamo ri ae nai toki ga tsumikasana ri shidai ni uka betetasorezoreno kaitou ( kotae ) wo tsutae ru ? ie nai boku ni wa ie nai konayuki furu shizuka na seiya wo ima demo boku wa oboe teirukedo kitto kimi wa ano bi kizui teita nokori wazuka na toki wo korekara futari wa betsuno michi wo yume heto muka tte hitoriaruku no zutto boku wa kono bi wo wasure nai saigo ni nai ta kimi wo sayounara ... sayounara ... o tagai susun da saki de warae ruyouni sayounara ... sayounara ... omoide gaitsuno bi ka senaka ose masuyouni English lyrics: We were fascinated by the cherry blossoms dancing in the wind at night Do you still remember that? I'll never forget that day And you who smiled for the first time At the moment our eyes met, I held my breath I didn't know why, but I couldn't talk as I wished You said "Me, either" But it seemed I was still less mature than you And I smiled to cover my embarrasment Large flowers of fireworks drew a flame Do you still remember that? I'll never forget that day And each other's dream we talked about I felt you meant to me more than anyone And that moment would last forever I believed that without doubt The crimsons fell and coloured the view Do you still remember that? I'll never forget that day And the warmth of your hand I held So many days have passed without seeing you Should we tell each outher the answers that gradually came to our mind? I can't tell you, I can't At the quiet holy night the powdery snow came around I still remember that But I'm sure you knew it on that day You knew that little time was left From now each of us will go our separate ways alone toward our dreams I'll never forget this very day And you who cried at the end Goodbye... Goodbye... So each of us can smile after going our own ways Goodbye... Goodbye... I hope our memories will be your support someday Catégorie:Vidéos